An Animal Twist
by BeSweet4Ever
Summary: Bella was sinking right back into her zombie state after Jacob ended their friendship, but this time Charlie wasn't going to let her so he's sending her to Grandma Marie's. While there Bella discovers something about her Grandma, and herself. What will happen when she comes back to Forks a changed person, and a secret
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything except my plot twist, everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

I could feel myself sinking back into depression, my zombie state. I couldn't stop it. Jacob didn't even want to be my friend, and I don't blame him. I was broken and wasn't fixable. The hole in my chest pulsed painfully when I remembered his words and his face, it was hard and emotionless, he wasn't my Jake anymore, my sun and rock.

I faintly heard Charlie come in through the front door then hung his jacket and belt on the hook "Hey Bells," He said when he noticed my presence in the kitchen making dinner. I couldn't answer. I knew y voice would crack and I didn't want to worry him, at least anymore than he already was. He sighed and plopped down onto one of the chairs "Listen Bells, I understand your hurting, you were doing so much better with Jacob," I flinched at his name "But you can't keep going on like this. I think getting away from Forks for a while will do you some good." I narrowly cut my finger when he said that. I put the potato I was peeling down and looked at Charlie "I don't want to go to Jacksonville." I said, barely above a whisper. He nodded "I know, that's why I'm sending you to your Grandma Marie's, I've talked to her and she agreed to look after you for a while." "I don't want to leave." I said stubbornly, I couldn't leave "Just for a while, when your better you can come back. I know your 18 Bella but I'm not taking no for an answer, you will be leaving this Sunday." "What about school?" I asked, trying desperately to get him to change his mind, he shook his head "I've already talked to the school as well, you will be doing everything online until you come back." I silently went back to my peeling, fuming that Charlie was sending me away, of corse he could have sent me to a shrink.

Next Sunday

I was still mad at Charlie, I knew he was worried about me and I probably did need this but that doesn't mean I had to like it. It felt strange to be angry, I haven't felt angry for a while, just misery, numbness, and the occasional happiness that Jake brought me. I flinched as the hole in my chest pulsed at the thought of his name. I was on the plane to Wyoming, why Grandma Marie lives there I don't know. The flight is only about 3 hours long but I was already exhausted, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was woken up by the flight attendant and hurried off the plane, it was getting too crowded for me. After getting my luggage I waited, I haven't seen Grandma since Renee moved out of her house, I admit I kinda missed her, she was a stern woman and very hard-working, complete opposite of Renee. Its a wonder how they are related. "Bella." I snapped out of my memories and looked up, she looked the same, maybe a few more wrinkles but other than that. Same pale brown hair in a bun, the same brown eyes, the me lightly tanned skin, and the same stiff posture. I realized she was waiting for me to reply "Grandma." I stood up, she frowned as she took in my appearance "He did a number on you. We'll fix that. Come along." She turned around and gracefully started walking away, I've always wondered where her grace came from. Compared to her I must look like I'm waddling.

It was silent in the car ride for about 20 minutes when she spoke "During your stay I'm going to make sure you eat and take care of yourself. I remember when I was young Bella. Don't think your alone or the only one to go through something like this. You will get pass this, alright?" She glanced at me when I didn't answer "Aright?" I barely nodded even though I seriously doubt she could do anything, and I doubt many humans have been dumped by a vampire, who was also your soul mate "If he left you Bella then he isn't worth your time." I gasped as pain laced through me at the mention of HIM "I understand you can't forget something like that, but that doesn't mean you can't get better." Anger surged through me and I snapped at her "You don't understand anything." She merely raised an eyebrow, not looking at me "I could." "It's none of your business." She shrugged "You don't have to hold everything on your shoulders Bella." I sighed "There not my secrets to tell." I replied looking out the passenger window, wherever she lived, it was in the middle of nowhere, grassy plains covered the land as far as I could see. It was silent once again, and stayed silent for another hour until we reached her house.

The house was beautiful. It had a ranch style but had no farm animals. It was 2 story with a wrap-around deck and had light tan walls and a cherry brown roof. There was no fence and opened right into the plains "The house sits on over 20 acres, I like my space." Grandma said and I nodded 'that's a lot of space jut for her' I thought as we got out and followed her inside. The house had a surprisingly homey feel to it, it was bright and welcoming, like THEIR house, but this one didn't have any white, it was all done in we colors with bits of blue or green here and there. She gave me a tour, the house had the same style and the kitchen was amazing, it wasn't top modeled like THEIR house but looked like a family kitchen, I never realized how, empty feeling and expensive THEIR house was until now. My room was nice, it had pretty blue eyes with white and black trim, cherry wood floors with a black rug. A full bed, desk and chair with a computer on it, a bookshelf, and 2 beanbag chairs. There were 2 doors that I'm guessing leads to a bathroom and closet "You can unpack while I start dinner." I was suddenly guilty, yes she agreed to take me in but I know I won't be easy "I can make dinner." I offered, she seemed to be thinking it over before she looked back at me "You can make breakfast, but for now you need to unpack." I nodded silently as she left. Just like when I first arrived at Forks I knew I couldn't cry until bedtime so I got to work unpacking what little I had. I know I don't deserve it but I hoped I could get better.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up easily this morning, I didn't dream and I didn't wake up screaming. Perhaps a change of scenery was what I needed after all. It was still early so I dressed quickly so I can make breakfast before Grandma woke up, strangely enough she never was a morning person. I was frying the bacon when I decided to call Charlie, I did promise I would call as often as I can

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells, how are you doing? Did your arrive safely?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It kinda feels weed seeing flat grass land and not trees."

"I'm sure, it's good to hear from you Bells. I got to head to the station, remember to call."

"Alright bye."

I hung up and pulled the bacon from the stove top "Did you sleep well?" I jumped when her voice was right behind me, I didn't hear her, come to think of it she's always been silent on her feet, and graceful, it reminded me of THEM. After I calmed my racing heart I nodded "I'll ask again, did you sleep well?" I suddenly remembered something, Grandma wasn't above thumping someone on the head with her cane if they didn't answer her or cursed, she doesn't even need a cane, she only keeps it for that reason "I slept well, no nightmares." I figured Charlie told her about them "Did you want to talk about your nightmares?" She asked, she was sitting at the table, still didn't hear her move. I shook my head "No, most of the time it's just painful memories." My chest throbbed just thinking about it "How do you feel when you think about it?" I was taken back at her question, no one asked me that before "Um," I started lamely as I plated a pancake with eggs and bacon and set it in front of her "There's, a hole in my chest. A ragged, bleeding, throbbing hole like I've been punched through," I choked a bit but forced myself to continue "It throbs when I think about it, pulses in pain. He, he was my everything, my life, my air. And his family was, my family. I loved them all like my own, and I thought they loved me, like their own. But I was wrong." I held my sides to stop from coming apart. I felt a wrinkled yet strong hand on my arm and managed to look into her brown eyes, she looked concerned "How did you feel when you got close to him? This may not sound important but it is." I didn't understand why it was important, but I got this far might as well go a bit farther "I was, overwhelmed by him. I always wondered why he was interested in me, and that someday he would find someone better. He was beautiful, inside and out. Perfection, while I was plain and boring. I felt, insignificant next to him, like I was never good enough. I never wanted to anger him, so I never argued. I did everything he wanted me to do. When I did give my opinion, he'd either distract me or tell me he knew best." The more I explained the more I realized, how controlling he was, how he made me meek and weak. Anger once again surged through me, how come I never saw it? Nobody mentioned it, then again I didn't really have any other friends. I heard Grandma breath out in relief, for what I don't know, I didn't care, I was too pissed. I realized my fits were clenched so tight my knuckles were white and my nails were about to break the skin in my palms "How do you feels now?" She asked and I replied through clenched teeth "Furious." She chuckled and I saw a knowing glint in her eyes "Your getting better."

After breakfast I just about ran to my room. I paced, I swear I could feel steam coming out of my ears and nose I was so pissed. I never saw it, I was too focused on HIM to see it. And the family let him, he'll they probably encouraged it! I wonder if Jasper kept me in love, I ignored the pain in my chest, surprisingly my anger surpassed it. I bet everything was a lie, they never truly saw me as family, they'd never change because he didn't want them too, those fucking bastards! I stopped pacing and took deep breaths, alright, calm down. I heard a knock on my door before Grandma peeked in "If your up for it, how about a walk?" It was a no brainer "Yeah."

I admit Forks had grown on me, sure I still thought it was a bit too green but it was beautiful in a mystical way. But I felt, free, in the plains here, with the gentle breeze and nothing but flat land for miles. The sky was a bright blue and the grass a dark yellowing green. For some reason the image of tall dry grass was more appealing for this view, like the plains in Africa "Are you imaging the African Plain?" I looked at her "How'd you know?" She got that knowing glint in her eyes again and her lips twitched in a smirk "Because that's what I imagine." I raised an eyebrow, I've always felt like she knew something nobody else did, I remember when I was younger I would ask certain questions and she would get this secretive smile on her face, it drove Renee nuts that she wouldn't tell her. I looked back out "I feel free." I mumbled while closing my eyes when a breeze went by "Coming out here always helped me calm down, I figured it would for you too." I felt myself smile, it felt like its been forever since I last smiled "Are you willing to tell me about Jacob Black?" I sighed and opened my eyes, I didn't really want to but maybe if I talk about it I would feel better "Yeah, but we might want to sit down or go inside, it's a long story."


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was easy. We took turns turns making dinner and breakfast, we grabbed whatever we wanted at lunch. I spent most of my time exploring outside, I don't know why I'm so attached to the plains, I still imagine then as the African Plains. Today I once again felt like going outside, but not to explore, I felt like running. I noticed a few days ago that I haven't been tripping, I didn't look into it, I mean why look a gift horse in the mouth? I slipped on short denim shorts and a black tank top, I think Grandma is rubbing off on me, she wears dresses in this cold weather. I caught her knowing smirk as I passed the door, she's always looking at me like that, talk about creepy, it reminded me of the way Sam would look at Jake. I shivered at the thought of Grandma being a cult leader, that's be scary!

I breathed in the fresh air and sighed happily, the hole in my chest was only a dull ache, I sometimes caught myself sulking about the Cullens but Grandma always distracted me, usually by thumping me on the head and tell me to go outside and not veggie out like all the lazy teens these days. I immediately broke out in a run, my bare feet were wet by the morning dew. A cold wind blew at me but I wasn't cold, in fact I felt wild and free making a carefree laugh bubble out of my lips. I bet Charlie and Jake would have a _heart_ attack if they saw how happy I was in just a week, but Charlie was smart to send me here, Grandma doesn't let me sulk, I still remember when she ranted to me to get my head out of the past and embrace the future, I plan to now.

When I finally came back in I was shocked to see that it was already noon. I had been running none stop, how could I run for that long? "What's wrong Bella?" I looked over at Grandma with a raised eyebrow "Alright, what did you put in the food? There's no way I could have ran that long." She actually laughed at me, not surprised "I didn't put anything in the food, and it's not in the air either." I took a hair tie off my wrist and pulled my hair up, it had lightened up quite a bit, it was now a golden brown and was wavy, my transparent skin had actually got a golden tan. I saw her eyeballing my hair and skin "But you will know in 2, maybe 3 days." My eyes widened "Why? Know what?" She simply smiled and walked away, that same damn secretive smirk on her face "Stupid old secretive woman." I muttered and left to get something to eat in the kitchen.

I noticed the changes in my body over the next couple days, I was as graceful as a cat, my body had toned quite a bit, and I felt like a live wire, I had far too much energy to even stand still, I was constantly running in the Plains even at night. Grandma started coming out with me and was watching me run, like she was waiting for something, crap this must be what Jake felt like no wonder he was freaking out. I didn't bother questioning her, I wouldn't get an answer so I just have to grin and bear it, until it does happen then I can chew her out for not telling me.

it was on one of my runs when I spotted a herd of antelope, but one caught my attention, a straggler was grazing on the grass. I suddenly slowed to a halt, my eyes trained on the antelope, I couldn't control my body, something primal was controlling me

-Hunt-

I would have jumped if I had control of my body, what was that?

-A straggler, perfect prey-

I suddenly crouched to the ground and slowly crept through the grass making no sound. I physically felt my body shift and mold into something else, it felt natural, like water over my skin. My new form was sleek and feline, I felt my ears twitch as it took in the sounds and my tail swish in anticipation of the hunt. I mentally relaxed, this must be what Grandma was waiting for, so, I wasn't human?

-A bit closer-

I crept closer, my prey still not noticing. Then pounced. Instantly the herd scattered and I have chase to the straggler. I could probably run the entire Plains and back again in a few seconds, the antelope didn't stand a chance. I brought it down and pierced its neck with my sharp teeth, I was much larger than the antelope, my jaws wrapped completely around its neck. I quickly ended so it wouldn't suffer then let go. I froze when I heard clapping and looked up, faintly realizing I had control again, Grandma was smiling and had pride in her eyes "Well done Bella! Your first hunt!"

-Give kill to her, how her our worth-

I decided to go with the slightly growling voice and pushed my kill to her, I was just under her eyes whatever I was I must be huge. She smiled wider "Thank you, you are a very skilled huntress." She moved her hand and scratched behind my left ears, a deep purr rumbled out of my chest "Take the kill back to the house. I want to show you something." I nodded and gripped my kill with my jaws then followed her back to the house. I laid it on the ground in the backyard and followed her to a large tub filled with water. I looked at my reflection. A sleek thin runner's body covered in golden tan fur with black spots, long strong lithe legs meant for speed, small round ears, and amber green eyes. A beautiful cheetah stared back at me.


End file.
